Love in Evil
by hornsrock
Summary: Tai Lung has escaped from prison, and the Dragon Warrior possesses something he wants, but surprisingly its not the dragon scroll. Crane has a past he'd rather keep secret, but could it get him in trouble? Contains M/M pairing. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters for they belong to the people who created them

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own these characters for they belong to the people who created them. Trust me; the movie would come out way different if I wrote it. **

**Warning:**** This story contains mature content and relations b/w M/M characters. This story also will contain a rape scene in later chapters. That's about all, so enjoy!**

The humming of crickets echoed through the night as the Furious Five made their way up the stairs towards their sleeping quarters. Crane listened with a small smile on his beak, while the others chattered about the Panda becoming the infamous Dragon Warrior. It was surprising, to say the least, when Master Oogway had pointed to the unconscious Po who had fallen out of the sky. In all honesty, Crane had thought that the Master had pointed to Tigress and was relieved that he hadn't been chosen as the foretold warrior who would battle the evil Tai Lung. _Tai Lung_. That name had haunted him for the past twenty years when the actual memory of the Tiger had diminished to just that name. 'I can't even remember what he looks like' thought Crane. Just then, a jeering taunt sounded through the air and broke the bird out of his reverie.

"Hey Crane, are you coming with us or are you just going to stand there all night?" asked Monkey, his gentle voice questioning playfully. It was then that Crane noticed that he had stopped walking when he was reminiscing and the others were far ahead of him.

"Uh….yea," Crane replied, embarrassed as his team mates held casual smirks on their faces. Quickly he unfolded his wings and flew up to his friends, landing gracefully behind them, all the while casting his look downwards.

"Its ok, Crane," Viper comforted, noticing her friends embarrassment.

"Yeah, thinking about how Master Oogway would choose a lowly Panda to be the dragon warrior would stop me in my tracks too," Tigress said in her demeaning manor. "I mean, him? He was about to point at me and the Panda ruined it," she finished.

"You know what the people are saying, Tigress? That the dragon warrior flew down in a big ball of fame that astounded everybody!" laughed Mantis, the others joining in shortly after. Crane forced a small smile.

"Astounded? Come on, he can't even touch his toes," Viper giggled, and Crane stopped, noticing how the bushes next to them seemed to move.

"Or see his toes," Monkey added, oblivious to his surroundings, walking after the others. Suddenly Tigress turned around and stared at Crane again. "This is the second time, Crane. What's gotten into you?" she asked in a demanding voice.

"Um….you guys go ahead. I feel like taking a walk," Crane replied hastily. "Fine," was the only response he received. When he was sure the footsteps had died away, Crane faced the bushes that leaned against a large boulder, hiding the Panda from view. Crane sighed and lowered his body to sit on the steps. He waited in that position for a few minutes; waiting for the Panda to appear, but it soon became evident he wouldn't as long as he believed the bird didn't know he was there. Again Crane sighed, closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them.

"I know you're there Po, so you can come out now," Crane urged, feeling the need to speak to him. A faint rustle was heard, and then in one swift movement the Panda stepped out behind the boulder, his head down and shoulders sagging. The sight somewhat saddened Crane, although he couldn't figure out why. "So, you heard what they said?" Crane asked, followed by a slow nod. The bird looked down, ashamed that he had smiled to try to fit in. In truth, his feelings didn't reflect those of the others. Although he didn't know why Po had been chosen, he had faith in Master Oogway and trusted him, ever since the incident. It was clear that Po didn't believe he was really the Dragon Warrior but was excited about staying at the Jade Temple. Couldn't the others see they were making it harder for him? Maybe he could comfort the Panda just like when Master Oogway comforted him.

"Listen Po….," Crane began but was cut off abruptly.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I'm just a big fat Panda. How could someone like me be the Dragon Warrior? I mean, I can't even see my toes," Po said harshly, repeating what Monkey had said to them. Crane was shocked. He had never heard the Panda speak like that, not that he had known him long, mind you. But Po seemed like a gentle, caring creature.

"Maybe you're right. After all, I heard the same thing all my life. I'll never amount to anything but a noodle salesman," he finished, getting up to leave. Crane watched him go with a frown on his face as he headed in the direction of the Tree of Wisdom. For the third time he sighed and got up to follow the Panda.

Crane had followed Po to the Peach tree, in which he was sitting standing under talking to Master Oogway. 'Maybe Master can cheer him up more than I can' the bird thought from where he was hiding like Po had done only half an hour before. He smiled as he saw the Panda's demeanor change. He seemed to stand taller and obviously had a huge grin on his faceas he watched Master walk away. "I wonder what they talked about," Crane whispered under his breath as Po stood there for a few more minutes before leaving.

"Maybe you should have moved closer," said a familiar voice behind him, making Crane jump. "Master Oogway!" Crane shouted in alarm, turning to bow in respect. 'How did he get here so fast?' The old turtle laughed and allowed Crane to relax. "I'm…I'm sorry Master, I should not have spied," Crane apologized.

"Its alright, young one. I understand," Master Oogway smiled. The bird stared at him in confusion before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by 'you understand'?" Crane asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, that you care for the Panda," the turtle replied while turning around and walking the other way. Crane stood there in bewilderment as the words finally sank in. Abruptly he shook his head and began to follow Master Oogway.

"Master Oogway…..by care, do you mean…..love?" Crane asked. "Because if so, I do not love Po. I haven't even known him that long……only one day," he continued.

"Aw, but yet you tried to comfort him and even followed him to make sure he was okay. Is that not caring for him?" the turtle asked, completely silencing any of the bird's protests.

"How long has it been, Crane, in which you last cared for someone? A little more than twenty years?" This statement stopped Crane form further movement. Noticing a lack of a companion, Master Oogway stopped also and slowly turned, a knowing smile on his face. Crane continued to stare at the turtle, stuck between shouting in anger, and breaking down right then and there like a sobbing little girl. Finally he chose to speak.

"Master….that…that doesn't count. Why…why would you bring that up," Crane asked, feeling slightly betrayed and a little hurt while the turtle still smiled.

"There are times when we have to let go of the past or have it destroy us. You need to trust me Crane, and trust Po. I believe he will help to calm your mind, just like Shifu," Master Oogway answered and turned, leaving Crane to sort out his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning light filtered through the blinds in Crane's room, where he was standing tiredly, not able to rest after last night. He heard the faint approach of footsteps and knew that Master Shifu would be calling them to roll in a few seconds. He groaned as he heard the call, but was out the door in lightning speed where everyone else stood at attention, everyone else except for Panda. Crane glanced nervously beside him, hoping that Po was in there sleeping as Master Shifu marched angrily to his room. "I said UP Panda!" He shouted before stilling and then smiling at the empty room before him. "He is gone," the Master confirmed and strode out happily, his students following dutifully behind. For some reason, Crane felt devastated at the news, while the others were chatting casually. 'Why do I feel this way' Crane thought, walking behind his friends. 'I can't care for him' Suddenly Master Shifu came to a stop right before the Dojo doors. Confused at his Master's action, Crane listened carefully for any enemies that may be close by. Then he heard it, and his heart fluttered against his will. Growling, Master Shifu slammed the doors open to reveal Po, who was obviously trying to get out of the position he put himself in. "What are you doing here?" Master yelled, startling Po. Slowly he turned around and made a nervous laugh. "Well, I though I'd get a head start on training. You know, practice makes perfect….and…all," he finished sheepishly. Crane just stared at the Panda, wondering exactly how he called _that_ practice. Beside him, Master Shifu groaned. "Help him," he commanded, and Crane stepped forward.

"Okay…..how to get you out," he muttered as he walked towards Po, who was grinning at him. Crane almost smiled back, but didn't dare to in front of his comrades. 'But he's your comrade now' Crane thought, but quickly stopped himself by focusing on the task at hand. Slowly he lined himself up to Po's left side, grabbed him by his foot, and proceeded to pull. "Alright….here we go…," he said as he managed to get Po out of his stuck position. Po stood up, and smiled. "Hey," the Panda began, "Thanks for…." "Don't mention it," Crane interrupted him, turning away. "Yeah, but….," the panda tried again only to be interrupted a second time. "Ever"

Crane didn't know what possesses him to do that, and he felt guilty as he noticed Po sag a little. 'No,' his mind pleaded to the Panda. 'I didn't mean it, I swear.' But it was already too late, the damage was done. "It takes years to perfect a perfect split. You need flexibility and discipline," He heard Master Shifu explain, and watched as Tigress demonstrated what he was saying. "Both of which you obviously don't have." Crane scowled at this, and watched for Po's reaction. "Well, couldn't you teach me?" the Panda asked, and Crane knew what was coming. 'Don't Master,' he thought, but frowned when Shifu smiled.

Crane couldn't believe that Po still wanted to train after what he had been through. It surprised him even more that the Panda was actually asking for all the things that had been done to him. One thing was for sure, that talk with Master Oogway really did something to help Po deal with what was happening. Crane was currently sitting in his room. It had been a long day and even though he didn't really do anything, the bird still felt exhausted and had skipped dinner to be alone. He was just about to close his eyes when a large shadow slid across his doorway. From the shape he knew it was Po, although he didn't know what the Panda was doing here. His curiousness was answered by the sound of crying from the room next to him. Crane was shocked. 'The Panda never ceases to surprise me' he thought. It had been a long time sense he heard anyone in the Jade Palace cry, and to be honest, he had no clue what to do. He listened for a few more minutes, but the crying didn't stop. Finally Crane made a decision.

"Po?" he asked as he walked toward the other's door. The crying stopped immediately, but he wasn't fooled, the Panda was still sad. "Po….can you let me in? Please?" he added. After a few seconds of shuffling, the door opened slightly, and Crane took it upon himself to enter the room. Po's back was facing him as he came in, confirming what the bird had thought. Before he could speak, however, Po beat him to it.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I don't want to get made fun of right now," Po whispered.

"I'm not here to make fun of you, Po. I was actually rather impressed today," Crane comforted, sitting next to the Panda.

"Really?" Po asked, turning to face Crane, and smiled when the bird nodded. "Wow….said the master," Po continued, but then frowned. "You may be the only one. The others hate me, and I know Master Shifu wants me gone." Crane stared at the Panda. So, Po knew why Shifu had done what he did. Suddenly Master Oogway's voice sounded in his head. '_Trust him_'. Was Master Oogway trying to get him to tell Po of his past? 'Maybe it will help him understand more' Crane thought and took a deep breath.

"You know, Po, Master Shifu once wanted me to leave the Jade Palace too," Crane explained, and smiled when Po's eyes widened in shock. Mentally he was preparing himself for the one question that the other would ask, and that seemed to come too soon.

"Why?" Po asked, wanting to know why Master Shifu wanted to get rid of one of the Furious Five. Crane took another deep breath and prepared for the worst.

"Because I fell in love with Tai Lung."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been really busy with school word and other things, but I'm trying to get back on track

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been really busy with school word and other things, but I'm trying to get back on track. So here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

Crane really wanted to fly away right then and there. He blushed slightly as the Panda's jaw almost hit the ground they were sitting on as his eyes stared at him in; if possible, even more shock. "I don't believe it," he heard Po say and Crane stood up suddenly, feeling rejected. He had just told Po his deepest secret and the Panda didn't believe him? As he spread his wings to fly, something grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

"Hey, where're you going?" Po asked and this time it was Crane's turn to stare at him in shock. "But…you just said that you didn't…," he began but was cut off by a deep chuckle. Crane couldn't believe it; he was being insulted twice in one night!? The laughter abruptly stopped as Po recognized the hurt look in the bird's eyes. "I didn't mean I didn't believe you. I just meant that it seems kind of crazy that you were in love with Tai Lung," Po explained. Crane stood there silently, taking in what the other had said. _I guess it does seem crazy_ he thought and motioned for Po to sit down again.

When the two were seated comfortably, Crane began to tell his story to the curious Panda. "He wasn't always evil, you know. Back then, he was one of the most respected students in the dojo. You should have seen him, Po. He was strong and skilled, a true warrior. We all thought Master Oogway would choose him as the dragon warrior, even Master Shifu," Crane explained, his eyes misting over with the once forgotten memory. Po continued to listen, wondering what had happened to change Tai Lung all those years ago.

"I was young, barely thirteen when I entered the Jade Palace, and immediately I began to admire Tia Lung," Crane went on. "He was much older than me, about six years, but he began to train me one on one, when Master Shifu wasn't training him, of course. Over time, we became closer and I guess it was just Fate that we ended up together."

Crane looked down, reminiscing in the good memories. Po gently laid a paw on the bird's wing, comforting him. "Then what happened?" Po asked.

"Well, naturally Master Shifu found out, and he was furious. He thought I was going to "taint" his star pupil and was going to kick me out, but Tai Lung promised that he would end the relationship with me, which he didn't," Crane smiled, thinking back on the promise the tiger had made. _Nothing is ever going to come between us, I promise._ "Master Shifu caught us again, about three weeks later. This time I thought for sure I was through, but Tai Lung argued, saying he would quit if I left. I got to stay, but Tai Lung began to change shortly after…..," Crane said, casting his eyes toward the ground again.

"He began to act crazy, constantly training. When he wasn't training, he would go around terrorizing the younger students, and slowly everyone began to fear him. Then the time came when Master Oogway was going to choose him as the Dragon Warrior…"

"But he didn't," Po interrupted, proud of his history knowledge. Crane smiled at him sadly. "No, he didn't," the bird agreed. "Then the day came when he destroyed the village and tried to steal the Dragon Scroll. I was terrified, Po. I had never seen him like that, but I couldn't stand by and do nothing, so I warned Master Oogway and Master Shifu of his approach. I don't think I've ever seen such hurt and betrayal in his eyes before. The last thing he said to me before Master Oogway defeated him was, _I did it all for you_." Crane finished, finally letting the tears slip form his watery orbs.

Po nodded, taking in all of what his companion had said, and a strange feeling erupted in the pit of his stomach.

_Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you again_ he promised silently.

In the prison…….

Tai Lung kneeled, hunched over in his chains, but he was in an unusually happy mood. Slowly he reached out with his tail and cupped the feather gently. _Don't worry Crane_ he thought, and evil smile forming on his features, _I'm coming home._


	4. Chapter 4

Water dripped down the rock, creating soft melodies as Commander Vachir walked alongside the messenger Master Shifu had sent, the bird whimpering in fear.

"Are you still scared?" the Rhino asked in a mocking tone as he stared down at the shaking figure. Really, he thought, Master Shifu should've sent someone with more backbone. Finally stopping, the commander glared at the bird before his lips parted into a smile. "Look, you saw for yourself. Tai Lung is locked up with no escape. And even if, and I mean if, he did manage to somehow escape, he would have to get through all of us," Vachir said while pointing to the rest of the guard, all of them mean and tough looking, and exact replicates of the commander himself. Slowly as to not upset the Rhino, the messenger nodded his head, as if in agreement, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"You don't believe me," the Rhino stated and sighed in annoyance. "Well then, let's go into the kitchen and get a drink. I think we both need one." Just when Vachir was turning around however, a frantic looking Rhino came running into the hallway, eyes wide in panic, his breath coming out in gigantic huffs.

"Commander! Commander….its Tai Lung!" the soldier started, taking a break to catch his breath.

"What about him?" Vachir hissed, almost making the soldier stop from opening his mouth. "He's….he's escaped, Commander," the rhino finished, looking shamefully down to the floor. An audible gasp was heard, and then a loud screech as feathers flew everywhere.

"See! I told you! Master Shifu was right! I have to go warn him…." the bird mumbled, turning the other way before he was grabbed forcefully from behind.

"You're not going anywhere, and neither is Tai Lung!" Commander Vachir growled, ignoring the cries of protest as he dragged the bird to the balcony overlooking the rock that Tai Lung was currently fighting on. Vachir's eyes narrowed at the sight of the tiger, his distaste of the fighter clearly evident for all to see. "Release the arrows!" he shouted, and several whooshes followed.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Tai Lung smirked, dodging the arrows gracefully while using them as ladders to climb up the rock. Landing on one of the walkways, the tiger laughed as he threw one rhino off and then another. "You truly are pathetic," he teased as he again began climbing, this time using his claws. _Almost there_, he thought, his eyes never leaving the commander who had made his time here a living hell. _And then I'll deal with you._ Suddenly a loud booming noise came from above, shaking the rocks from their prisons. Tai Lung gasped as rocks started raining down, the Commander smiling maliciously.

_Don't think you've won_, the tiger thought, falling into the dark hole.

* * *

Crane winced, watching as Po was beat again and again, only to get up and ask for more. _Is he crazy_, the bird thought as monkey threw him across the arena, the panda landing on his head. There was no way that Po could last any longer, yet he never gave up. Admittedly, Crane inwardly respected the panda. He had true warrior qualities, if only his teammates could see the potential. Finally, Master Shifu called a halt to the games, and Crane sighed, releasing the breath he didn't know he held.

"It's time to get some rest, and also something to eat," Master Shifu said, turning to head to the kitchen. Loud laughter and conversation broke out as the warriors relaxed and headed off in the same direction as their Master, all but Crane and Po.

"You did well today," Crane said, smiling as he walked over to the panda, who was currently lying on his back.

"Thanks. I'm not going to let them run me off, not yet," Po breathed deeply, making Crane laugh.

"Yeah, but you better slow down or you won't live long enough to fulfill the role of Dragon Warrior," the bird joked, sitting next to Po and unfolding his wings.

"You know," the Panda began, as if musing over something, "You're the only one who has said I am the Dragon Warrior, besides Master Oogway, of course." Crane glanced down at Po, noticing that his eyes were closed and he had a blissful smile on his face. "Thank you."

"No problem," Crane replied, their bond growing stronger as the days progressed, both happy of the new friendship.

Suddenly, a screeching noise was heard from above, and both warriors looked up to see one of Master Shifu's messengers, flying straight towards the living quarters, looking frightened.

"I wonder what happened," Po said, his curious eyes looking at Crane. "I don't know, but I know how we can find out," was the answer, and the panda stood up to follow Crane, each trying to be as quiet as possible as they neared the room.

"What bad news!" they heard Master Shifu shout, anger in his voice, and a little scuffle noise followed.

"It's Tai Lung!" the messenger whispered rather loudly, and Crane stiffened in his crouching position next to Po, dreading the words that came out soon after.

"It's as we feared! He's escaped!"


	5. Chapter 5

Crane felt his heart stop for one second, before beating painfully against his chest once again. 'Oh no, oh no, nonononono….' The bird repeated to himself, not even noticing the furry paw that placed itself on his wing in a comforting gesture. Po looked down at his companion in worry, knowing the deep meaning in the words that were uttered by the messenger bird. Tai Lung had escaped, somehow, and was no doubt on his way here, to the temple. He could feel the slender figure shaking against his body, and without thinking, Po wrapped his large arms around the other, squeezing slightly to let the other know that he wasn't alone, that the panda was here to help him. Cane felt the arms around him, and calmed down slightly, leaning against his companion for support.

'Po will become the dragon warrior and he will defeat Tai Lung. I just have to believe that, for my sake,' Crane thought, and took in a deep breath.

"I think we should get out of here before Master Shifu catches us listening," Crane whispered, and the Panda simply nodded his head in agreement. He wanted to get the bird as far away from this reality as possible. _I won't let anyone hurt you, Crane,_ he found himself thinking yet again, and startled himself at the sincerity of he words in his head. It seemed that Crane had somehow become closer in friendship than he had originally imagined the bird would. He had to admit though, that it had felt good when the other had leaned against him, making his heart swell with some unknown emotion. He had never had a true friend before, so perhaps this was what it felt like, although it was like the emotion he held for his father. _Love._ He realized, but dismissed it. It just couldn't be love; he had never even been in a relationship before. 'Maybe he can be your first' a voice whispered in his mind, but he pushed it away. Crane didn't need this right now, a confused Panda who he just met a week before. He needed a friend, and that's what Po will be. Just a friend helping another.

"Po, are you ok?" he heard and realized that he hadn't moved from the position.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. Let's go…" Po whispered and quickly leapt to his feet, helping the other up. Crane just gave him an odd look before accepting the paw, and the two began walking slowly to the housing area.

"Do you think Master Shifu will tell the rest?" Po asked, trying to make conversation with the silent bird. Crane looked up, appreciating the attempt.

"I don't really know…I think he will, though he might take his anger out on you…" Crane trailed off, but Po nodded in understanding. After all, that's all Master Shifu seemed to be doing, to try and get him to leave, and it might get worse now that Tai Lung was on his way.

"Well, he hasn't been able to get rid of me yet, and he won't now. After all, I can't protect you if I'm not allowed in the temple," Po responded, but then his eyes widened as it registered what he had said. Both of them stopped short, and Crane looked at him in disbelief, beak parted slightly. Po looked back with widened eyes, mentally kicking himself. He just couldn't control his mouth, it seemed. It opened to inhale food and to expel words.

"What was that?" Crane asked, shocked at the warm feeling racing through his body. The thought that the panda wanted to protect made him feel good, something he had not felt in a long time.

"Uh…I..uh…nothing…" Po stumbled over his words, blushing in embarrassment. Noticing this, Crane decided not to push further, although he smiled a little as they continued their journey.

Upon reaching the beds, the two bed each other good night, and Crane fell into a restless sleep, Po's words still echoing through his mind, giving him some comfort.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tai Lung glanced out of the cave he was currently residing in, eyes reflecting the moonlight. He smiled at the dark night, memories running through his head. In the span of twenty years, in that cursed prison, he had contemplated his lover's betrayal of him, and came to the realization that maybe Crane didn't love him as much as the leopard loved the bird. The other had used him, but he never stopped loving/lusting for the other.

While he was chained for all those years, the love for the petite bird grew in a twisted manifestation of what it once was. Oh, when they met again, Tai Lung will show Crane just how much he loved him, starting with the bird's pain filled screams.

* * *

"What!" Monkey shouted in disbelief, and Master Shifu lowered his head, glaring at the ground.

"But Master, how could this have happened?" Viper asked, her tail waving to and fro with worry, a nervous habit that had never left her.

"I do not know, but we need to be ready to protect the dragon scroll, until Po can unlock its secrets," Master Shifu replied, earning shocked gasps from everyone around. Currently they were all sitting in the dining room, bowels empty where they were full with noodles that Po had provided earlier. Po looked at Shifu like he was crazy. Sudden growling filled the room and everyone looked in the direction of Tigress, who seemed to be glaring at everyone.

"Master, you do not honestly believe that the panda is the dragon warrior, do you?" the tiger hissed and Shifu calmly stared back into the angry eyes.

"If Maser Oogway said he is, then he is. Now, Po, come. You're true training begins now," the master ordered, and Po glanced at Crane, giving him a small smile before he left.

Later that night, Crane was wakened by a small creaking noise outside of his screen door. Staying silent until the footsteps disappeared, Crane gently opened the door, only to find Viper, Monkey, and Mantis doing the same.  
"What's going on?" he whispered, and Mantis looked up at him.

"Tigress has gone after Tai Lung alone…"

"And we're going after her," Viper finished.

Crane stiffened. Tigress had gone after Tai Lung? Did she really believe she could defeat him? And the others? They didn't stand a chance. As if somebody else controlled his body, Crane followed the others outside, leaving the safety of the temple. No, he would not allow his friends to be killed, but he couldn't get the nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong on this adventure, no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

**A.N. Sorry it took so long, but college is draining. I had lost interest in this story, however I really want to finish it. Hope you all enjoy^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHHH! It's been so LONG! Sorry! Well...a lot of things have happened this year...including depression...so I didn't feel like typing new chapter to any of my stories...which is sad. My mind has so many creative ideas, and it's a shame to let it go to waste. So I decided to upload a new story and work on my others, including this one!^^ I am excited once more! **

**I am so glad so many of you have liked this story...**

**It is definitely hard to write a story like this, since there are no humans in it, but I really do enjoy these pairings! ^^**

**So read on and enjoy!  
**

Crane closed his eyes, feeling the wind flow through each feather, allowing him to soar higher. Flying had always given him an exhilarating feeling, letting him forget all his troubles on the ground. However this time his anxiety followed him closely and he quickly opened his worried brown orbs, glancing down at his friends on the ground.

Tigress was running ahead of the group, determination in her fierce eyes and speed. Mantis was hanging onto Monkey's fur, scouting to the sides of any possible sign of Tai Lung. Viper slithered across the rough terrain as fast as possible, taking giant leaps every few yards. Monkey had offered to carry her as well, but her pride and stubbornness would not allow her to accept.

Crane smiled slightly at his friends' ambition, but knew deep down that they, nor he, would ever be able to defeat Tai Lung. It was at this recognition that the bird began to miss Po. They had not been on good terms in the beginning, Crane feeling that one of his friends had been cheated of the right to becoming Dragon Warrior. But as the days passed, the Panda had shown that he was kind, caring, and possessed courage that Crane didn't think he even had being one of the Furious Five.

He lost focus as memories of their small encounters began to slip into his mind. The quiet talks they had shared sitting beneath the Tree of Wisdom, the way that Po would smile at him with sparkling eyes and most importantly the way the Panda's huge arms fit around his slender frame, radiating comfort and protection. Crane felt his cheeks grow hot at this particular memory, and shuddered at the various emotions sparking through him. 'Perhaps Master Oogway was right…maybe…I do have a strong attraction to Po…' Crane though, and was pleasantly surprised at the joy this revelation brought him.

However this was cut short as Tigress stopped suddenly, a dangerous growl emitting from deep within her throat. Crane stopped flying immediately, landing gracefully beside the others, staring out into the mountainous land. His heart stilled for a full beat as he slowly began to make out the muscular and lithe body of the leopard, running at full speed toward them.

He couldn't move, and didn't dare breathe as dangerous orbs locked onto his. Tigress though did not hesitate and started running across the bridge to meet the fearsome warrior head on. The two clashed in the middle in a flurry of kicks and punches while he and the rest looked on in wariness, waiting for openings to emerge. The fight continued on for a few seconds more before Tigress was knocked harshly to the side, loosing balance on the rickety bridge.

"Tigress!" Viper shouted as Tai lung took the opportunity to push her over the flimsy rope. Crane didn't think, he just let his reflexes take over as he pushed off the ground with a mighty flap. He quickly reached the spot where Tigress had fallen and dived down, shifting his strong wings closer to his body to pick up speed. His long claws were able to grab onto Tigress before she had hit a jagged rock and with a triumphant grin he spread his wings once again and flew up toward the bridge where the rest of the Furious Five were fighting the snow leopard.

Flying slightly above his friends, he let go of Tigress and she landed gracefully on the wood, taking a fighting stance. The four knew what that particular stance meant and lined up in formation next to her. Tai Lung raised his eyebrow in mockery, mouth forming into a hard sneer.

"Where is the Dragon Warrior?" he asked, deep voice booming in the empty valley. Crane visibly winced but held his ground, even as the golden eyes settled on his frame.

"How do you know that one of us is not the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked, her tone hard in immense anger. Tai Lung let out a long laugh though his eyes stayed open to observe them all.

"One of you? Do not think me stupid young one, you are not skilled enough to defeat me…" he growled, causing Crane to shiver. It seemed that during the twenty years of separation, Tai Lung had changed drastically. This…creature in front of him was not recognizable. The last time Crane had seen the leopard, he was angry, yes, but the bird could still see traces of the Tai Lung he fell in love with when they were young. However the only emotion reverberating off from the one in front of them was pure anger, caused by evil. 'This is not the Tai Lung I knew…' the bird had time to think before the battle began.

* * *

Po breathed deeply, trying to regain fresh air into his lungs. He and Master Shifu had been sparring all day long, and he smiled to himself as he was able to keep up with the smaller male.

Their Master-Student relationship had grown stronger during the time they had been away from the palace, especially after the episode where he had been able to take the home made dumpling from his Master. Now they were doing just a little more training before they began the journey home.

Po quickly made a jab at Master Shifu's shoulder but the little panda flipped backwards, avoiding the huge paw, barely containing a smile in the process. Master Shifu used his wooden staff to swing around and land on his student's shoulder, laughing and patting the younger one's head.

"That is enough. You did very well today Dragon Warrior," Shifu praised, and Po let out a little whoop. This meant that now they would leave for the Jade Palace where he could then show the Furious Five his new fighting skills. He was sure they would all be shocked and Crane would be proud of him, he knew it.

Po had had a lot of time to think about the beautiful bird during his meditation sessions in the afternoons. He realized long ago that he was in love with Crane, but he didn't know if he should act on it, especially since the mighty Tai Lung had once been Crane's lover. He did not feel worthy enough to ask. However, now that he had trained so hard and gained so much skill, he had the confidence to go ahead with his plans, to see if maybe Crane would desire something more than just friendship with him.

"Alright…let's pack up and head…" Shifu trailed off as he spotted a black figure in the sky. Noticing the silence, Po turned around to look at the flying object, wondering who it was. It didn't take long for them to realize that this was their messenger, the very one who had warned them of Tai Lungs escape, and he looked just as frantic now as he did then. Po suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and was glad he had not eaten anything that day for it would just end up back on the ground. He started shaking softly, though enough that Master Shifu noticed and threw him a questioning glance. Before he could go any further, the loud thunk announced the presence of the bird.

"Master Shifu! Master Shifu!" the bird squawked, running up toward them.

"What is it now?" Shifu questioned in an exasperated tone, hoping against all odds that it was not bad news. He could not deal with any more bad news. Little did he know that Po had the same thoughts, eyeing the bird as the other took a deep breath.

"Master…the Furious Five have gone after Tai Lung!" he almost shouted, and Shifu's eyes widened.

"WHAT? I told them to stay at the palace, and do the idiots listen?" he ranted, pacing along the grass, but Po did not hear a word of it. Instead, he looked at the sky; arms at his side, shoulders slumped.

'Please Crane…please be alright…'

* * *

Crane groaned in pain as he stood up once more, the other four following suite. He knew it had been pointless, and now his friends felt the same thing he had felt all along. Despair.

"Is that all? Is that really all Master Shifu has taught you? Pathetic," Tai Lung teased, though there was an underlying growl in the message. Crane was breathing hard, though he was not as injured as the rest. Monkey had sustained many cuts a broken wrist when he had slipped and tried grabbing onto the rope, allowing Tai Lung the chance to reach out and twist the limb. Tigress had many cuts and bruises forming on her skin, including a noticeable black eye while Viper had lost her flower head dress and some scales. Mantis looked like he was about to pass out, due to the leopard almost crushing him against the rock wall. Crane had made it just in time to kick the furry body away and save his little friend from certain death, but received a blow to his head for the trouble.

Now the Five were standing once again on the ledge they had begun the fight from, glaring at the figure in front of them. Tai Lung raised his lip in disgust.

"So…you are not going to give up?" he asked, cruel eyes staring at each fighter, taking in their ragged state.

"Master Shifu taught you well…" he trailed off. The Five tensed, knowing something was going to happen, but were not prepared when the leopard suddenly lashed out, poking several points on Monkey's body. The primate fell hard, his body frozen as the other's looked on in horror. "But he didn't teach you everything" he laughed, repeating the process with quick precision until only Crane was left standing.

The two stared at each other, one in utter fear while the other was in contempt.

"You made my journey a lot easier…Crane," Tai Lung started, moving to stand next to the prone bird. Leaning down, he gently licked the side of Crane's elegant neck, the trail leading up to his ear. "Or should I call you traitor!" he screamed, pushing the body against a large boulder with such force it left Crane wheezing for breath. Tai Lung allowed the bird to regain his air before placing his large body against the much slender one. Crane shuddered, but didn't attempt to escape. He was too weak, and he couldn't live with himself if something happened to his friends.

"Mmm…I missed you so much…but what to do?" he questioned, tracing his sharp claw against Crane's throat, back and forth, back and forth. Crane's breath hitched when the paw started its path downward, and he tried to stop the movement with his wing. Tai Lung growled, but then smiled.

"You betrayed me…Crane…did you honestly think you could get away with that?" Tai Lung began, making the other look into his eyes, reveling in the fear.

"I did what was right…" Crane whispered, not saying anything else. Tai Lung growled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Is that all you can say?" he asked, trying to reign in his anger when he received no answer.

"Well, we'll see if you continue to hold onto your righteous attitude when I have you screaming…" he stated, taking the birds head and slamming it against the rock. Crane immediately lost consciousness, falling against the strong body. The leopard picked him up, tossing the light body over his shoulder. He glanced once at the fallen members of the Furious Five before walking away.

'Wait until you see what I have in store for you, lover….'

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I will try to get the next chapter loaded as soon as possible because I am not giving up. This story will be finished! **

***Please Read and Review^^*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back! Like I said, I am trying to finish my unfinished stories...ermmm...I guess it doesn't help that I always start new ones does it? haha. Well it took me awhile because I just had surgery...it hurt like hell, but now I have time to start writing^^**

**I am actually excited about this story because now we are getting to the good part! *cackles evilly***

**Just a warning, next chapter will have some violent scenes, just to let you know. Although most of you will probably squeal when reading this^^**

**Sooo enjoy this chapter!  
**

Po and Master Shifu raced across the rocky terrain, being guided by their avian companion who was scouting the bluish-purple sky, searching for any sign of the Furious Five in the waning sunlight hours. Po was weary after running for so long, his legs burning in protest and his chest heaving in exertion; but he pushed through it, his concern for Crane outweighing his physical tiredness.

The two had left soon after hearing the news, rushing to the golden Jade Palace. After a few hours of serious preparation and gathering supplies, both for medical and nutritional needs, they took off once again to find their friends.

During the time, Po had tried not to think about what could have happened, but various scenarios played through his mind. He imagined coming upon the scene and seeing the Five destroyed, rotting bodies littered across the ground like forgotten trash while Tai Lung stood in the middle of the blood splattered clearing, laughing mercilessly. Or Tai Lung having Crane in his grasp, his large sharp nail caressing the lithe body, moving between the silky feathers on his captive's chest, teasing Po with his malicious eyes. 'He is mine' he would say before grinning harshly and taking off, leaving the Panda helpless to do anything to save the bird that he had become so close to.

He desperately broke himself out of his panic stricken thoughts, forcing himself to concentrate on his footing instead. The land was tricky, and he had already tripped on a few well placed rocks, each accident taking seconds longer to recuperate from. Cautiously he looked toward the small panda in front of him after determining that there were at the moment, no visible obstacles in his way.

His Master looked strong and determined, his posture straight as he ran, his step never faltering. Po admired Shifu, how light and gracefully the other moved and jumped, his Kung Fu strong and precise. He would be forever thankful that the Master took him under his wing and trained him, if only because he was the Dragon Warrior.

Drawing in a gasping breath, Po squinted his eyes and with all his will power, began to speed up, somehow knowing that they were not far from where the others had battled. Shifu noticed this sudden change and sped up as well, casting glances up at the bird who was leading them.

Suddenly, their companion nose dived, his form disappearing behind a little mountain of crumbled rocks. Both Po and Shifu took a giant leap, easily clearing the rock pile and landing on the ground silently.

And silence remained. Po's eyes widened as he observed the scene before him. The bridge that once allowed travelers to pass was completely mangled, its broken, splintered platforms hanging off the thin rope that journeyed down into the abyss below. Dozens of deep and shallow craters were dug into the hard ground while many great mounds of rock were demolished, all evidence that a great struggle had happened recently. The panda could even smell the unpleasant mixture of loose dirt, sweat and blood.

However all three quickly focused on the forms that lay on the ground, dead still. Po started shaking, truly believing that his worst nightmare was staring him right in the face. He felt ill, and quickly shut his eyes to block out the images. He did not even move when Shifu scurried over to check on his students, his body seeming even smaller in the tragedy among them. He leaned down, examining each of them and even from the distance Po could see Shifu breathe a sigh of relief and relax, his face almost falling on Tigress's shoulder. The Panda let out a breath of his own, and felt better knowing for sure that his friends were not dead. Slowly but surely he walked over to the fallen warriors and continued to watch as Shifu stretched his students out, using his small hands carefully.

Tigress jumped up, gasping for air and looking around, her actions skittish. Her golden eyes showed obvious confusion, but also a deep seated fear. Po had never seen this expression on her face before, and it made him frown in worry. Was Tai Lung really that strong that these proud warriors would actually fear him so much?

Soon the other three of his Palace comrades were up and moving around, and Po glanced around the rest of the clearing, hope fading from his eyes. Shame was resonating from the four in front of him, and even Master Shifu was staring at the ground, his ears flat against his head. None of them wanted to voice what was clear to everyone there.

One of them was missing.

* * *

Tai Lung stared at the unconscious form laying before him, his sharp teeth gleaming in the darkness. His golden eyes held triumph within their depths, the triumph of catching his prey successfully. He carefully leaned back against the hard, rocky wall to rest, but still stayed on his hunches in case of any sudden attack.

His golden eyes roamed over the fallen form of his once lover, noticing the small changes that had occurred in the time spent apart from each other.

The once shimmering white feathers had dulled slightly, the pigments turning brown at the edges due to age. His beak was not as sharp as before and was definitely a darker color orange, as well as his legs and feet. However the most noticeable change was the sagging skin the other had formed under the stress he had endured over the years.

Yes, he had changed, but he still looked as beautiful as ever. And Tai Lung had to destroy it.

* * *

Po sat outside the Jade Palace, staring off into the distance. He had not wanted to come back, but Master Shifu had ordered him to stop immediately, telling him that there was no way he could rescue Crane without proper rest, something that they had not had in two days. Still the Panda was determined, and had gotten a few steps before Master Shifu was in front of him once again.

"Panda! What do you think you are doing? Did you not hear me?" the smaller male shouted, glaring at the one before him.

"I don't care! I can't leave him with Tai Lung!" Po shouted, attempting to step around his Master, but Shifu stopped him once again. "I will tell you once again! You can not defeat Tai Lung on your own!" Shifu screamed, trying to get his point across. After all, he had spent the last few weeks with his student, and had developed a bond with the caring Panda and so did not want to see him hurt just, especially when he had discovered his potential. He knew it pained the other to leave Crane, just as it pained him, but they would do Crane no good if they went after Tai Lung in the shape they were in. Shifu didn't want to admit it, but he would tear them apart.

Angry, Po growled.

"You just don't want me to go after Crane, because you don't like him! You haven't liked him ever since you found out he was dating your precious student!"

Silence followed this statement, and Po instantly regretted what he said. Master Shifu looked up his student, his eyes impossibly wide, expression shocked. Ever so subtly, the Master's ears began to lower until they were flat against his head, and his gaze settled onto the ground, his posture following.

"Master…I…I..." Po began, but found he could not say the words he so desperately wanted to. The other four looked on without saying a word, not sure how to process the sudden information the Panda had just revealed.

Po closed his eyes, feeling immense shame. He knew he had hurt his Master, and had disclosed information that was private to his other comrades.

"I'm sorry," Po finally managed after a few more minutes. Master Shifu barely looked up, but nodded in acceptance. However Po felt he needed to explain a little more.

"I just….I promised Crane that I would protect him…you have to understand that…" Po whispered, causing the others to stare at him.

At this Shifu glanced up, determination in his eyes.

"Well if you want to help him, then you must obtain the Dragon Scroll…" Shifu said, standing tall once more. This time it was Po's turn to be shocked. He had completely forgotten about the Dragon Scroll, the very thing he had trained for, the very thing that would guarantee victory against Tai Lung!

Unable to speak anymore, Po just nodded. After he achieved what he was meant to, nobody would be able to stop him, not even Tai Lung. He was certain of it.

**Well there you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

***Please review!* ^^  
**


End file.
